The present application is generally related to improvements in operation of current regulators for permanent magnet dc (PMDC) machines, particularly for improving tuning of system dynamic responses for systems that use PMDC motor drives, such as electric power steering (EPS) systems.
PMDC machines are widely used in the EPS systems. Electric drive systems employing such machines require fewer sensors and relatively low-cost electronic circuitry, and are still able to deliver good performance through the entire operating space.
Torque control of PMDC machines is typically performed indirectly through current regulation utilizing current measurements. While steady state current tracking can be typically achieved by using proportional-integral (PI) controllers that act on the current error, the dynamic performance of the current control system is not satisfactory.